


Of utmost importance

by Adara_Rose



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Implied Betrayal, M/M, Romance, surprise proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adara_Rose/pseuds/Adara_Rose
Summary: Thor's coronation. Loki is about to let the jotun into Asgard.Except Thor, the big oaf, has plans of his own. And Loki was definitely not expecting THIS...





	Of utmost importance

It was the perfect moment, Loki thought as he smiled his biggest, most fake smile and waited not-so-patiently for Father to get on with it. The king was mid-speech, and Loki felt more and more like a caged animal, knowing what was to happen as soon as he sounded the signal. 

 

If only Thor hadn’t looked so damn good, dressed to the nines and smiling like he was about to get what he wanted most in the world. Then again, Thor usually smiled like that. But he usually didn’t look at him while doing so.

 

Except now the thunderer was looking straight at Loki, making the younger prince more and more uncomfortable as time wore on, his cheeks aching from the strain of smiling back. What was there to smile about, anyways? An oaf getting a crown he didn’t deserve.

 

But then, Loki had his own little coronation present, didn’t he? Oh, what glorious chaos it was going to bring. He couldn’t wait. Simply could not wait.

 

And then the crowd was cheering and there was a golden circlet in Thor’s hair, turning the already handsome man stunningly beautiful. It was disgusting, really, or so Loki kept telling himself as he smiled helplessly, his heart racing in his chest.

 

Then… something out of his wildest dreams happened, something he couldn’t quite belive actually taking place.

 

Thor, beautiful Thor, fell to his knees. In front of him, in front of everyone, taking Loki’s hand in his. 

 

“My own dearest” Thor said, sounding like something out of one of those dreadful books mother liked to read, and Loki cursed the idea of having that vacation in Egypt - it had given Thor  _ terrible _ ideas. “I have a question for you and it is out of the utmost importance.”

 

Thor was looking at him with dumb adoration, like Loki was a gift from the norns who could do whatever the hell he pleased and still do no wrong. Loki felt his smile freeze on his lips, feeling like a badly fitted mask. What the blazes was going on?

 

Thor kissed the back of his hand, making a rush of heat go through Loki.

 

“Dearest Loki, I have now the power to ask the question that has been waiting a lifetime to be asked.” Thor went on, sounding even more like one of mother’s books. Loki wondered if he’d been practicing. “Will you marry me?”

 

‘Wait,  _ what?’ _ Loki thought wildly, not realizing he’d actually said it out loud until Thor asked again, looking up at him adoringly.

 

“Will you marry me?” asked the thunderer, and the hall held its collective breath.

 

Loki thought of the jotun. He had to stop them. If Thor found out-

“I- you-” Loki stammered, for once in his life at a loss for words. A burst of intense panic ripped through him. Then he acted on instinct, tearing himself free from Thor’s grip and fleeing the hall. 

 

About halfway to the door, he thought better of it and ran back, throwing his arms around the still kneeling Thor and kissing him soundly like he had been dreaming of since he was little.

 

“Yes, you oaf, yes!” He cried deliriously, before sprinting from the hall.

 

The jotun. He had to stop them.

  
  


* * *

 

Once Loki had done the fastest, most convincing lying of his life (and had to make a few promises Thor was not going to be happy about) the jotun seemed like they were willing to go and Loki could slip back to wherever Thor was to be found at the present.

 

He managed to track down his brother in their mother’s gardens, where the thunderer was wandering about aimlessly kicking rocks and looking miserable.

 

“You ran out on me” he said sadly, as soon as he saw Loki.

 

“I did” Loki agreed. “But did you not hear my answer before I did?”

 

Thor nodded slowly.

“You called me an oaf.” 

 

“I also said yes, stupid man.” Loki said as he came closer. Thor blinked at him.

“Yes?” He asked hopefully, his arms already opening to receive Loki.

 

“Yes” Loki laughed, falling into his arms. Now he just had to make sure Thor never found out why he’d run out on him in the first place.

 

But he’d worry about that later, once Thor was through kissing him.

 


End file.
